rosesandprayersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rachael Mackenzie Alexander
Rachael Mackenzie Alexander is the first born daughter to Cid Ramsey Alexander and Mary Tate Alexander; a pure blood Al Bhed. A very positive, outgoing young woman, Rachael puts others before her. She is currently married to her loving husband, Gippal Oliver Rangover and is mother to his first children, Zackery James Matthew Rangover and Claudia Tangesis Rangover. History Rachael was born at the weight of six pounds, eight ounces at the precious Al Bhed, Athena tower. Many of the Al Bhed's cheered for the first princess in front of the tower as the birth was announced to the land. Throughout the years till her fifth birthday Rachael was raised mostly by her mother and castle nannies. Seeing as her father was constantly busy with Al Bhed affairs, Tate was always protective over her daughter. Because of this, Rachael would mostly spend time playing inside the castle with her half brother, Brother Maxwell Alexander. When Rachael was at the age of five, Brother had taken Rachael out of the castle and into town. After about an hour of walking, Brother had left Rachael purposely behind in the slums of Bikanel. She was lost for days until an old woman took care of the young princess and returned her back to the castle. In such a shock, Brother had told his mother and step father that the elderly woman had kidnapped Rachael and if he told anyone the woman would kill the young princess. With such a lie from the young prince, Tate and Cid believed Brother and threw the elderly woman in the castle's dungeon. Every night, Rachael would go to the castle's dungeons and give the old woman food as well as company. In return the old woman taught Rachael to speak English. This went on for about a year till the old woman died from old age. By now Rachael is at the age of six. Not much has happened in the year of this age other than Tate beginning to favor her daughter over her son. Now that Brother was no longer the favor child, Brother began losing his mind causing him to later be admitted into a high security prison after the attempted murder of his younger sister. Rachael was admitted into an Bevelle hospital under a fake yevon name for a deep gash on her neck. Although she had lost all feeling in her neck, most breathing functions and the ability to speak, she was still alive. Rachael was released from the hospital a mear five months later and put into speaking therapy; where she met a half al bhed-yevon girl named Adrianne Latasha Caledine. After spending nearly a year together, Rachael left speaking therapy with her best friend, Adrianne, behind. Although while Rachael was in speaking therapy, Tate had began visiting her son in prision where Brother had apologized for all wrong doing against his young sister. Because of this, Tate had began taking Rachael to prison to visit her brother but this is an important year for Rachael. Rachael had met the young Yasmine Hart, thanks to a kind prison guard. Yasmine would later appear back in Rachael's life and would become one of her closest friends. When Rachael went to the prison, she would refuse to go anywhere near Brother. Rachael would call him a devil and scream if she saw him or heard his voice. She would soon begin throwing tantrums which caused many of the prison inmates to go into a strange uproar. Though after being introduced to the young Yasmine Hart, Rachael would spend all her time in prison with her. After visiting the prison for half a year, Yasmine and Rachael were having a play date while their loved ones talked to their prisoned family members. Rachael had disappeared to use the bathroom. A surprise to the young princess, a man approached her. This man had locked himself and Rachael in a bathroom stall, where he began to touch her inappropriately. After a few moments, the man left a traumatized Rachael alone in the bathroom stall. Rachael had eventually made her way out of the bathroom and back to her mother and Yasmine. Once a very happy young girl had suddenly became very quite and began to cling to her mother. A year after the accident in the pison bathroom, Rachael had finally told her parents. The man was unable to be found after it being such a long time. The following year, Brother had broke out of prison and few day after Brother's escape there as a bloody attack on the Al Bhed's home by the Yevon Crusaders. Nearly 3/4th of the Al Bhed's population was knocked out though there was small hope. During the attack, Tate had given birth to a beautiful baby girl, Jorgie Porter Alexander. Both Cid and Tate were said to have died during the attack even though Cid and Tate's body was never found. After Jorgie's birth, Rachael and the new born were placed on a large airship with the small group of survivors. While on the airship Rachael refused to let go of her young sister, she protected Jorgie with her life. The airship landed in Bodhum where Rachel and Jorgie were sent to live with the surviving Al Bhed elders. The elders were extremely strict with Al Bhed customs and would only allow the two girls to speak Al Bhed. This would go on for a few years till Rachael's fourthteenth birthday. With Rachael being the eldest child (who was still eligable) of the royal family, Rachael became Queen of the Al Bhed. Being such a young queen, the elders set up a marriage for Rachael with a rich young Al Bhed named Maximus Wyatt Moore. The marriage would be in effective once Rachael turned twenty one. After Rachael became queen, the Al Bhed population was moved onto a large floating platform that carried a city, Sindo. Now living in an only Al Bhed area, the population quickly repopulated to it's small size of three thousand. After a year, many of the Al Bhed's began to adventure away from Sindo and return to the planet below them, including Rachael. Rachael received a letter from Adrianne that involved her sudden need for help and Rachael quickly ran to her friend's side. Adrianne's Al Bhed mother had been murderered by a group of bevelle's Al Bhed haters. When Rachael heard, she threatened war on Bevelle. Bluffing with great threats of powerful machina unless the Al Bhed hatred had stopped. Bevelle later passed a law to stop the crimes against the Al Bhed and Rachael had began living with Adrianne for a few months to make sue the law was enforced but was going by the name of "Rikku". While living with Adrianne, Rachael was introduced to Adrianne's boyfriend, Baralai Matthew Lennox. Baralai and Rachael soon became like brother and sister, and the three were inseparable until Rachael had to return to Sindo after Seymour Yancey Gaudo threatened an attack on the Al Bhed city. Rachael stayed on Sindo till her twenth birthday with her sister and as Queen of the Al Bhed. Her journey begins here. Roses and Prayers Rachael's story begins on a normal escape route from Sindo. Rachael had escaped her Queen duties to live as an normal Al Bhed that lived within the lands of Earth. While pretending Rachael was caught of guard by a young man, Gippal Oliver Rangover, who began trying to seduce her just moments after meeting. After kindly turning the young man down, Rachael found herself in a battle with Genesis Rhapsodos, with lost friends Yasmine and Baralai, and new friends Tifa Lockhart and Gippal. During the battle, hovering Sindo began crashing into Spira. With the help of her friends, Rachael was able to save her younger sister from an untimely death. After the rescue, and their battle with Genesis, the strange group took the Soldier captive. Holding the Soldier hostage at Jean's, Gippal's mother's house, interrogated by Tifa on his reasons for hunting for Angel as well as being at the sight of Sindo during the crash. During the interrogation, Rikku and Gippal agreed to be married for the sake of their Al Bhed people and to bring them hope. After the interrogation, SOLDIER appeared in the small Al Bhed village they were resting in and Genesis had escaped but he later rejoined the group. Before Rikku and Gippal's marriage, Yasmine was married to Seymour but the marriage failed. Angel was said to be kidnapped by the Al Bhed people. This was announced at a Blitzball game, all six were attending. Gippal and Rikku were both outraged but Gippal had taken it to far. Gippal had began jumping from booth to booth til he reached Seymour's and attempted to assassinate him in front of millions but his gun backfired. When the gun backfired, a bullet was still shot through Seymour's chest but instead of Gippal, the gun that was fired belonged to Claire "Lightning" Farron who would later be found to be another of Cid's children and Rachael's half sister. After the assassination, the seven escaped through the sewers beneath the Blitzball arena; when they were a safe distance away they stopped. Lightning had taken the others to an airship which would take off in Luca. While on the airship, Rachael had been thrown into a heated arguement with Lightning about their parentage. Lightning had blamed Rachael for Cid leaving Lightning and her mother. Rachael was then thrown from the airship by Lightning where Baralai and the others followed. Landing safely on the ground, they soon discovered that they had landed not far from Taejin's Tower where the group eventually encountered Dahaka, a Fal'Cie, the group were branded as L'Cie. They all had unclear dreams of a man in mist; none were clear on what their Focus was. Rachael noticed everyone very distressed by their new brand and wished for everyone to be fine with their new lives. Rachael wore her brand proud on her thigh and began ripping the side of her shorts and skirts to show off the brand. Eventually the group found a small town where they stayed at at Inn for the night; deciding to make the most of the time they had they went to a local bar and decided to have a good night. Rikku had fallen asleep with her husband, where the two had finally admitted to each other that they had loved each other and that their marriage as not only for their race. The following morning, Rachael and Gippal had woken to Baralai blabbering on about a writer named, Alexander Black as he suspected he would be linked in some way to their group. Angel took the book and has some idea of where to find him, this ended up with the group on their way to Nautillus. There they found a popular convention for the author 'Alexander Black' and found Angel's elder half brother, James, posing at him. James eventually led YRT to the apartment of 'Alexander Black', who turned out to beIsaac Alexander, Rikku's cousin. After spending some time in Nautillus with Zac the group made their way to Banora to see Genesis's parents; on the way to Banora Angel ended her relationship with Baralai, feeling neither of them were ready for their relationship and scared her fate as a L'Cie and Cetra would ultimatetly hurt him. In Banora, Angel met up with her mother Esme, and sister Vi, Vi joined the group for dinner at Genesis's parent's home while Esme searched the town on some sort of mission. After dinner, Rachael had recieved the information from her doctor's that she was pregnant. So happy with the news, she told her husband but the two kept it a secret till the group was out of their deep water. After spending time at Genesis's Manor in Banora trying to research the L'Cie, Baralai finally left, wanting to escape Angel after their break up; with Tifa's advise Angel left to go after him, however as she got to the bottom of the hill she was contronted by Brother. Angel tried to fight against him but he ended up breaking her arm and throwing her into a car; Angel's magic proved useless against Brother and when she tried to use her gun as a way to escape he choked her and threatened her with a knife. Rikku had been alerted to Angel's situation when Brother stole her phone and texted Rikku, accidently using her real name (which the group did not yet know). The group called on Esme who used her powers to figure out who had taken Angel and that she was now at her uncle,Lionel's. At Lionel's house, Lionel had caused Angel to hit her head against the floor, causing her to be disoriented however when he left the room, Brother healed her broken arm. When there was a knock at the door Lionel locked Angel in a secret room, when he answered the door he was met by Cid, who visably struck fear into Brother (although Lionel had no idea who he was). Cid was outraged with Brother and removed Brother's left arm as Brother had did to Rachael in a earlier battle. Cid had then returned Angel to Rikku and Tifa. After traveling from Banora, the six had then found that their Focus was about Tifa's brother who also was a L'cie. The six finally met Cort at The Golden Saucer, after their battle the seven were all transformed into their crystal state. Part two of their Journey After only a year of being crystalized, Rachael had awoken with the other members of the group. The six knew they had to leave and they soon climbed aboard the new airship, which was hired by Gippal from an unknown dealer, which led some suspicions in the group, but everyone had went ahead with using the ship anyway. During the first half of the flight, things were running smoothly until an increase in paranoia was sensed amongst certain members, especially Rikku who seemed suspicious that the ship looked too expensive and that they should not be on it. But despite the suspicions, the ship was not landed. Rikku had began calling her doctors and asking if her children were alright when suddenly the alarms had went off. Gippal sealed off the exit from the pit, and allowed the other members (all but Genesis and himself) to retrieve the parachutes and to exit the ship immediately. The ship crashed with just Genesis and Gippal on board the ship, where both of them sustained some brutal injuries and barely survived the impact. The four that had escaped had found each other deep within a strange wooden area. Soon after, the four began looking for Gippal and Genesis. Soon they had found the two men, they were having sex within the airship reckage. Tifa and Rikku had found it such an amazing sight that the two had fallen in love with the pairing of GG. Both Genesis and Gippal were teased by their actions but the group finally arrived at their new base, in which others called their new home. Rachael was given a home from her father, where the six all had rooms and even enough room for Rachael's children which would be born in the matter of two months. After random expirences, the six found themselves in Midgar. Rikku had stayed behind at Tifa's bar while the other five went for a walk. Just as Rachael had gone into labor, Tifa had been kidnapped by Ammon. During the few days of labor and being hospitalized, Angel had faught Ammon with Cort (who had joined the six at Tifa's bar) and had returned with the horribly hurt Tifa. Soon after Tifa returning home, the group had found that Ammon was just one of their first new villians as well as Rachael's mother, Mary Tate Alexander. Etymology Rachael \r(a)-chael\ as a girl's name is a variant of [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Rachel Rachel] (Hebrew), and the meaning of Rachael is "ewe, female sheep". The baby name Rachael sounds like Raychel, Raechel, Rachil, Rachell, Racheli, Rachele,Racheal, Racquel and Richel. Other similar baby names are Michael, [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Rachana Rachana], Rahel and [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Raphaela Raphaela]. Mackenzie \m(a)-cken-zie, mack(e)-nzie\ as a girl's name (also used as boy's name [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Mackenzie Mackenzie]), is pronounced ma-KEN-zee. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Mackenzie is "fire-born; son of the wise ruler". The name's development was also influenced by Cainnech, meaning "good-looking". Originally a surname and male name, but actress Mackenzie Phillips has made it prominent as a masculine name for girls. See also [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Kenzie Kenzie] and [http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Mc- 'Mc-'] names. Personality Rachael is kind-hearted, spirited, happy-go-lucky, and energetic, which sometimes clashes with the more stoic group members. She looks up to her fellow members of YRT as something of a role model, being impressed with their, at times, calm level-headed nature as well as their strong attitudes. Child-like and playful in many ways, Rachael tries to maintain a positive outlook and often refers to gloomy or annoying people as "big meanies". Her cheerful outlook often makes a stark contrast, however, when she is sad or upset, and despite her outwardly happy exterior, she seems to carry some insecurities, particularly when it comes to her own future and what she wants to be. Rikku is also known to be highly intelligent, being bilingual and skilled in chemistry. Image Rikku's fashion comes from her sense of Al Bhed fashion as well as vintage Earth fashion but she does enjoy walking around in nearly nothing. When out traveling with the group, Rachael will wear light clothing and rarely any accessories. Makeup is never a real problem for Rikku, she tends to only wear makeup when around her Al Bhed people to appear more sophisticated. Rikku stands at 5ft 4in, she is the second shortest in the group. At the beginning at the Journey, Rikku had long blonde hair which she cut after Yasmine had hers forcefully cut. To help Yasmine feel less sadden by her hair, Rachael cut hers just as equally short though because of her Al Bhed genes her hair is just below her shoulders. Likewise of her Al Bhed genes, Rikku's hair roots have began changing red meaning her hair will be changing color in the matter of months. Gallery tumblr_lzif9ybvET1qigryzo1_500.gif tumblr_lzdar4lfj21ql1zp4o1_r1_500.gif tumblr_lzax8nQHSk1qbo6afo1_500.gif Grazia2.jpg tumblr_m7deoib4zD1rxmb0io1_500.png tumblr_m7l1k5imWP1qb1gbco1_500.jpg tumblr_m4p9kugnew1qza1leo1_500.png tumblr_m5xxfrXTxu1qhkkp7o1_500.png tumblr_m7czh4zhM71qjdclxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7dftkpNj31rxmb0io1_500.png tumblr_m4gar8oOYC1r6mt8go1_500.png 06.jpg 34dltz9.jpg tumblr_m6rckxj63L1r4j831o1_500.jpg tumblr_m6uef5UA9b1qj7pqno1_500.png tumblr_m6x8j9z1lz1qadzrxo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m6xgsgsJ7c1qadzrxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6xpg16x3p1qadzrxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7u2o2mIvJ1rtjbego1_500.png tumblr_m7u6qn4tbn1qaio2lo1_500.gif tumblr_m67p5mpvvj1qadzrxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m68vqnxK7A1ql59afo1_500.png tumblr_m82yz73SG21r2bfkao1_500.jpg tumblr_m82yz73SG21r2bfkao2_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m83zjvUIjE1qdvdylo1_500.png tumblr_m815oo19bk1qzgak3o1_500.jpg Weapons As a thief, Rikku is extremely fast, using a combination of blade-work and martial art moves in battle. That, along with her natural flexibility, allows her to take on even the biggest, strongest opponents. Claws Rikku at times, uses claws for weapons that she uses to target her opponents armor. These claws are usually attached to her left arm even if it is not her dominate arm. Rikku had to learn to fight with her fake arm as well as the claws all over again. After learning to refight with her claws, Rikku began using her daggers. Daggers Rikku uses twin red and golden blades with circular guards. Able to wield them on her feet, Rikku is seen able to attack an opponent unexpectedly and catch them off guard through unconventional usage of the blades. Powers Rachael has the rare power of Creation, she is able to create substance and matter from her imagnition, this was a gift from her mother. Rachael is able to create organic or inorganic objects without need of raw materials. Providing detailed schematics of a desired creation mentally. This ability can create limitless amount of anything that Rachael can imagine (when Rachael was wearing her green lantern suite she was able to use the powers of an actual Green lantern). Relationships Gippal Oliver Rangover Gippal and Rachael were married for all the wrong reasons but found love in all the right ways. Even when forced to marry each other for their sake of their race, Rachael and Gippal had fallen in love had began having children together. Yet to have a fight even after their children were born, Rachael and Gippal are a well put together couple. Genesis Rhapsodos Rachael finds Genesis interesting as well as rather kind in a strange way. With his random acts of kindness and way he easily opens to Rachael instead of others, Rachael finds Genesis rather similar to her father. Rachael finds comfort in Genesis and wishes to become his close friend in time. Baralai Matthew Lennox Baralai and Rachael have a close brother and sister relationship even though they are contantly saying that they had sex in the past. Even with a strange relationship, Baralai is not afraid to put Rachael into her place with a good yelling and Rachael isn't afraid to do the same. Tifa Lockhart Tifa is more of a mothely figure than a siste figure to Rachael. The two become extremely close rather fast because the two are some what similar such as their passion for fighting. Rachael finds it amazing that she can be open with Tifa so quickly after becoming friends. Ocassionally the two will train together and also creep on their favorite couple, GG. Yasmine Hart Brother Maxwell Alexander Even with such an hatred filled relationship, Rachael still cares for her half brother. The two, ever since their horrible childhood together, Rachael still tries to see the good in Brother. Rachael will occassionally try to call her brother on the phone or even shoot him a text message. Mary Tate Alexander Rachael and Tate were very close to each other before the accident with Brother. Both of them used to run away from the castle together while living in Bikanel and spend the day with each other but now Rachael feels as if she is being abused by her mother. With Tate using Rachael as a window and trying to take her children, Rachael feels as if she is just an empty shell that Tate could use whenever she wants. Rachael hates the subject of her mother. Cid Ramsey Alexander After Brother's accident, Cid had became extremely close and protective of his daughter. Ever since the moment he thought he was going to lose Rachael, he spent every moment by her side and would even fight with Rachael's mother about going to see Brother in prison. Now that Rachael is older, Cid lets Rachael do things but is constantly calling her and making sure she is safe no matter what. Whenever something is wrong Cid has a great connection to Rachael and knows, always being the one to come and save her. Cid knows every secret about Rachael even if she tells him or not. Cid will admit to not being close to any of his other children and does give Rachael better treatment than the others. He finds her as his pride and joy and cannot connect with his other children like he does Rachael. They look alike as well act alike. Rikku was given Cid's attitude as well as his sailor mouth. Jorgie Porter Rangover Jorgie was raised by her older sister, Rachael, so they are both extremely close to each other as well as protective. When Rachael is hurt, Jorgie will spend hours of her time and take care of Rachael. Constantly calling each other and texting each other, the two are very connected in each other's lives and drama. Jean Gabrielle Rangover Daniel Chase Rangover Richard Ioan Rangover Isaac “Zac” Henry Alexander Zac is Rachael's best friend. Even with all of her secret cousins and other family members, Rachael is constantly telling Zac that he is her favorite. Rachael loves calling her cousin and hanging out with him so much that she even gave him an writing studio/bedroom next to her bedroom at the Alexander family home. The two are very close, Zac even trusted to speak to her while just meeting her. Trivia * While in a battle with her brother, Rachael's left arm was blown off of her body by a Grenade that was meant to kill her. She now uses a wooden arm for causalities but during battle she has arms that can be used as swords, guns, ect. *Rachael's favorite song is I don't want to miss a thing by Aerosmith *Because of her mother being Athena, Rachael is able to come up with amazing battle strategy but only under great pressue as well as have geat control of many types of weapons. *Is one of the last living children of the Elders *Did not discover her powers till her 20th birthday. *Rikku's birth name is Rachael Mackenzie Alexander, though Rikku changed her name when she began her journey * Rikku's left eye changed color after her possession by her mother. Now her left eye is a gold color. *The first time Rachael used her powers was when she was running towards a monster, she canceled out her gravity, flying over it and landing safely on the other side. *Is a demi god, child of a god and a humanoid *Rachael is fluent in Latin and Al Bhed, but is learning the English language. **Her cousin, Zac, is teaching her proper english. * Rachael has a hard time sleeping, this comes from her fear of death. Scared every night that if she closes her eyes she will fall into an endless slumber. *Rachael is infected by a virus created by her mother to kill her father as well as a high number of the Alien population. Rachael was never meant to be infected. Category:List of Characters Category:Alexanders Category:Rimonster's characters Category:Al Bheds